The Heart Breakers
by iHeart Poptarts
Summary: Shane left Mitchie hanging on the side of the road, but when Mitchie returns to camp rock with another heart break heavy on her shoulders will she forgive him? Smitchie. First story!
1. Cherry Pie

The Heart Breakers

It seems like yesterday I was sitting in the most beautiful green valley eating cherry pie that was a little overdone with him. Today though he left me by the entrance to that same beautiful valley, saying " Your a loser, I don't see why I dated you for the past month!" driving away with the key to my heart. It's people like him who will make this world full of heart-broken girls sobbing on the side of the road not even offering them a ride home. I guess there's just a club full of guy called " The Heart Breakers" just waiting for a girl to come along that doesn't hide her heart from the beginning just to go crush it to million pieces.

********************

Walking into school that next Monday, the last week of school, I was welcomed with stares, some disgusted (as usual) others apologetic. Along with the stares came rumors, and with the rumors came with people turning their backs on all of this there was one person who stuck it out with me, Caitlin. My best friend who I met at camp rock last year, who surprisingly was moving into my town at the end of the summer. She was there for me this whole school year, she was there when Sierra turned into one of the 'wanna Be's', she was there when Sierra started to bully me, and she was there just recently (as in that Saturday) when Aden broke up with me.

_Flashback _

_ " Okay, what did Aden do this time?" asked Caitlin the moment she walked in. She knew all about the trouble me Aden gone trough this past month. She even warned me he was probably just dating me as a joke, and to not tell him or any of his friends my secrets that I held deep inside of me from the past summer. She was right, they were jerks. _

"_He broke up with me." I replied in-between two sobs, while Caitlin gave me an apologetic smile. She knew I was hurting, she knew I was remembering what happened that summer with Shane. She knew that one thing was the same with both guys: they broke my heart. _

_ " Mitchie, just forget about Shane and Aden, you'll eventually find the right one." _

_ " Caitlin, that's just the problem!" _

_ " Mitch?-" _

_ " Don't call me that!" I snapped at her, regretting it the minute I said it" I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." _

_ " I know how you are when your upset and mad. You say stuff without thinking. Why don't you try to relax then we'll talk about it, Kay?" _

_ I just nodded my head before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. _

_End of flashback _

We never finished that conversation, every time we revisited the conversation I broke down sobbing. It was never ending. When Caitlin left the next morning I was still crying. In fact I didn't stop crying til dinner yesterday night ( the same day Caitlin left). Even then I was a miserable mess, make-up smeared down my face, pajamas on, and my hair in a big rats nest. My parents luckily didn't ask any questions, I guess they learned from the whole Shane experience.

" Hey Mitch...ie! What up?" asked Caitlin, excitement in her eyes as she ran up to me.

" Not much. Y-" I asked getting cut off by Caitlin.

" We get to teach classes at Camp Rock!" she yelled " Won't it be a great way to get your mind off Aden and Shane? I mean-"

" No I'm not going. Period." I replied hastily. I was not gonna go. That's where I met Shane. That's where my life turned, and not for the better. And most of all that's where Shane took off with the key to my heart.

* * *

**_An: Hey well this is my first individual story. I've co-wrote FaxloverTotheMax's story Maximum Ride: Mutants On The Run. AGAIN! and I'm co-writing the re-edited version of it too! Well anyways I would like 5 reviews for the next chapter. Updates might be every other day,but I'm not positive. Well anyway REVIEW! :) _**

**_ KJW18  
_**


	2. My Latte

_**AN: Hey! Well anyways I know people are reading this and adding it to there story alerts...so if you read this please review!**_** It can be bad or good I don't care! So please review! This chapter is in Shane's POV. **

The Heart Breakers

" Where's my latte I asked for an hour ago?" I yelled at everyone near me, " I get my latte, or I'm out of this shoot."

" Shane, stop being a jerk!" yelled Nate from across the room. He used to be my best friend, but now I'm not even sure if we are friends. " It's not there fault your too lazy to get up and make yourself one" he finished as he stepped up to me. I could see the anger in his eyes, he hated the way I acted about as much as I did. I've tried to change it's just to hard, I'm accustomed to this lifestyle. I need help.

" Well, then since everyone here is as lazy as me, I'm out, have fun being connect two for a day!" I yelled as I stormed off set. I had enough of all this....dumb stuff. We don't get to write are own songs,and we don't even get to chose what wear! We act as if were something were not, it's not right!

" Shane, get back here! Were going to lose are record deal!" yelled Nate, with Jason shortly behind him, getting distracted by a bird." Shane! I said get back here!....NOW!!" . The truth was he could yell all he wanted but I wasn't gonna give in. I hated the label. I hated the music we were FORCED to play. I hated everything about music because of the LABEL! " Shane, do we seriously need to send you to Camp Rock for the second summer in a row? Do we need to disappoint the fans again for the second summer in a row? And you better answer this question. Do you need to see Mitchie again?"

" I don't know Nate" I said my voice barley above a whisper " I miss her, but if she knows I'm at Camp Rock she won't come!"

" How do you know that?"

" If I was her I wouldn't, that's why! I left her by are secret place, she was sobbing! I broke her heart!

" Dude, you messed up big time!" Nate said but I already knew that.

" What did Shane do this time?" asked a very confused Jason, who was still looking up at the sky for birds. I don't quite understand it but Jason needs birds to survive. Every minute the word bird comes out of his mouth. Its just been this way since we were little.

" I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back." Said Nate as he was walking away.

****************

Nate POV:

As I walked away I started dialing the number of the person I knew for sure could get Mitchie to come. It was the only way to change Shane back to the guy he was.

" Hello?" said the voice that was all to familiar on the other line. She was the person that I wanted to kiss so bad every time I heard her voice. I was in love with her but Mitchie's and her friendship would be in danger if we went. I didn't want to do that to her.

" Hey, I need you to do me a favor okay?"

" Okay, shoot"

" Can you convince Mitchie into being an instructor at Camp Rock this summer? It's the only way to save Shane."

"Yeah, I can do that! I have a feeling that's the only way save Mitchie too. But for her to be saved she needs to forgive Shane"

" Okay, Brown says she could teach singing, and you could teach Music Production, since we both know she won't come unless you do to."

" Okay, we'll be there.....hopefully"

" Bye"

" Bye" she said before hanging up.

* * *

_**AN" I hope you guys review this chapter, cause I feel like this story is horrid. If I get reviews saying continue I will. **_

_** ~KJW18~ **_


End file.
